The Butterfly and The Rose
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: After the Love Sentence concert Star is heartbroken so she randomly comes to the Remnant to blow off some steam. As she is fighting off Grimm she comes across a girl named Ruby Rose, and the two girls become instant friends... two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this idea has been in my head ever since I started thinking of my one-shot series of two characters that should meet. And since there is barley any fanfiction about a crossover between Star vs. the Forces of Evil and RWBY, I decided to make a one-shot to show other people it can be done and you can write fanfiction about a crossover between the two shows. This is set between Volume 2 and 3 of RWBY and the episodes "Just Friends" and "Face the Music" of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. The reason I chose Star and Ruby is because there both quirky girls who have pretty big futures ahead of them, and I think it would be fun for Star to go up against some Grimm... Also before I start I want you guys to know that this is my first time writing a Star vs. the Forces of Evil and RWBY fanfiction, so please forgive me if I'm pretty bad at it. I also thought it would be a good exercise for my upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog meets RWBY crossover that will be apart of my Sonic and Shadow universe. My Shadow the Hedgehog meets Attack on Titan story is up and yes it is apart of my universe. Now lets get this story started!_**

The Butterfly and The Rose

(Ruby POV)

It has just been a few weeks after the White Fang attack on Vale. Many Grimm managed to get their way into the city to cause chaos and destruction, but thanks to the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training with the help of the James Ironwood's army, they wiped the Grimm away from the city. But many Grimm found holes from the subway and manged to get into parts that have not yet been blocked off. The Grimm were starting to make their way back to Vale, but Professor Ozpin is sending the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to fend them off until the holes were completely fixed. And now Ruby Rose, Huntresses in training is sent off to the Emerald Forest with the rest of her team to eliminate the Grimm from this area. But Team RWBY was sent off to different locations of the Emerald Forest. Dashing through the woods with a streak of rose petals, Ruby Rose saw a Beowolf walking from a distance, she then held out the Crescent Rose from her hand and sliced it's clean head off. As the dead Beowolf disintegrated, Ruby looked up to see four more Beowolf's starring right back at her.

"Did I just kill your friend?" Ruby said, with a hint of fright in her voice as they started to approach her. "If I did, I'm not sorry."

A Beowolf rushed towards her but Ruby turned the Crescent Rose into a rifle and shot the Beowolf many times until it collapsed right in front of her. Another Beowolf swiped at Ruby but Ruby luckily dodged the attack by rolling away. Ruby turned the Crescent Rose back into a scythe and cut through it's back. With the other two Beowlf's rushing towards her at the same time. Ruby towards them both and manged to cut both of them in half with her scythe. As the last of Beowolf's disintegrated Ruby stood catching her breath before she dashed off again to another location to fight off the Grimm. But before she could do so she heard the words yelled, "RAINBOW Fist BLAST!"

Just then, a Ursa was sent flying back. Ruby immediately turned her head to see a yellow-haired girl with big blue eyes, hearts on the sides of her face, and was holding what appeared to be wand with half a star in the middle. Ruby was dumbfounded by the sight of this girl, and the girl appeared to be too. Not really knowing what to say Ruby said the only thing that came in her mind, "Hi there,"

"Hey," the girl said back, waving her free hand slowly in the air.

Before either girl could say a word, a might roar was heard. Both girls turned to see a herd of Ursa's rushing towards them. Ruby transformed the Crescent Rose into a gun and shot away, while the other girl used her wand.

The girl yelled, "Warnicorn Stampede!" as what seemed to be Unicorn's rushed towards the Ursa's taking some out but was mostly crushed by the Ursa's. As a Ursa drew near, Ruby transformed her weapon back into a scythe and sliced the Ursa in half. Two Ursa's appeared in front of Ruby out of no where and used their claws to cut her. Luckily Ruby managed to dodge these attacks and used her scythe to cut one's head off and stab the other the heart. Meanwhile, the other girl was having no trouble fending off the Ursa's. She was using her wand with Ruby thought was spells. The girl bewildered Ruby, if she was using spells than did that mean she was using magic?

If she was using magic then did that mean magic was real? Questions begin to circle in Ruby's mind as she tried to wrap her head around the girl. She appeared to be human, by the looks of her now she knew how to fight, and she appeared to be right around Ruby's age. A little bit younger actually. Before Ruby can think about her more she heard a Ursa rushing behind her.

(Star POV)

Star cast a spell on one of the monsters as another came after. Star was overwhelmed by how many monsters were here. The only reason Star thought she was alive was because of the red-and-black-haired girl fighting the monsters as well. Usually she had Marco to help fight off monsters, but she needed time away from him. After that stupid Love Sentence concert...

She had to hide her anger by fighting monsters, that's why she used her dimensional scissors to go to some random dimension she never been to before so she could get all the anger out. So she ended up in this dimension and it took her less than five minutes of wandering around to find monsters to fight. She immediately released all her hate on the monsters that were trying to kill her, but now she got all the hate out and is being a little bit overwhelmed right now. But she didn't want to bail on the other girl with a scythe. So she kept fighting. One of the monsters struck Star from the back sending Star crashing to the ground. As Star turned herself as the monster raised his claw to end Star, the girl with the scythe ran fast and beheaded the beast. As the girl came to lend Star a hand Star noticed some features of the girl:she had a red cloak which reminded Star of Marco's red hoodie, her attire was a black blouse and a skirt, and she had silver-eyes.

Star took the end the girl offered her and got up.

"Thank you," Star thanked the girl smiling.

"You're welcome," said the girl. "What are you doing out here in the Emerald Forest? Don't you know it's dangerous to be here without a team? My name's Ruby by the way."

"Star, and I'm just here to blow off some steam."

Just then, the monsters regrouped to form one last stand against the girls. Which at the sight of this Star and Ruby assumed battle stances. As the Ursa's rushed towards the two girls Star yelled, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

As heart shaped daggers took down a decent number of Ursa's Ruby used her Semblance took hack the rest of the Ursa's. While a large number of Grimm was taken out there were still four Ursa's left to kill the two girls. As the Ursa's ran towards the two girls from a long distance Ruby was about to finish them off but was stopped by Star grabbing her hand.

"Wait," Star said. "I have and idea."

Star whispered the plan to Ruby's ear and when she was done explaining the plan Ruby looked at her and smirked. Ruby backed away as the last of the Ursa's were approaching them at full speed but was hoping they would run fast as she yelled, "Supersonic Leech Bomb!"

The leech's landed just a few feet away from the Grimm as they exploded sending the Grimm into the air as Ruby used her speed to jump high enough and cut down the Ursa's in the air. As the last the Grimm disintegrated as the fell down Star ran up to Ruby and yelled, "That was awesome!"

"Yeah it was!" Ruby yelled back in the same excitement Star was in.

"I was all like 'blast blast' and you were all like "whoosh.'"

"With my speed and awesome weapon and your magic we're awesome together!"

"You need to meet my friend Marco!" Star said at the same time Ruby said, "You need to meet my team!"

(Time Skip)

(Star and Ruby POV)

After awhile of explaining things both girls were now coming to terms. Well, it was mostly Ruby sine this was her first time hearing of this "multiverse" of different dimensions, realities, and timelines ect. Ruby was also informed that Star was a princess from a world Mewni which reminded her of Weiss but Star was more like herself and Nora. She also now knows that Star was sent to a world called "Earth" to learn how to control her powers and befriended a boy named Marco Diaz who helps her learn about Earth. Star then explained that magic was real in some universes and 'not real in anothers.' Star ranted off on that for a little while. And she also explained some other stuff but Ruby really didn't most of it.

After Star explained herself Ruby then explained that she was in a world called the "Remnant" where monsters called "Grimm" want to kill all humans so there are schools where they train Hunters and Huntresses to kill Grimm. She also explained that there are a different species called "Faunus" where humans are mixed with animals and apparently there are hated for some humans for some reasons Star couldn't understand but what really Star was interested into was this "Great War" where all kingdoms of Remnant were at war with each other.

After all the explaining the sun was beginning to set which meant that Ruby had to leave.

"Oh, no." Ruby said. "Its starting to get dark. I should probably be getting back to Beacon before my team gets worried about me."

"You never told me about your team," Star said.

"That's right I forgot!" Ruby smacked her head. "I forgot to introduce you to my team! I know my sister would love to meet you."

Star looked at her phone and it seemed like it was getting late on Earth as well.

"Well I need to get back to Earth before Marco comes looking for me in the multiverse again." Star said.

"We need to meet again and with our friends!" Ruby stated.

"Agreed," Star said.

"The tournament is in a few weeks and my team will probably be wanting to train..."

"Now that you mention it graduation _is_ coming up for me." Star said rubbing her chin. "But we need to meet again with our friends before all that stuff happens!"

"I know!" Ruby said worriedly. "What! What day is it for you today?"

"Monday," Star answered.

"It's Monday for me to. That's it! We're meet again on Saturday!" Ruby recommended.

"Perfect!" Star stated. "See ya!"

Star then used her dimensional scissors to go back home. Ruby watched it with amazement and said, "It'll get me awhile to get used to that."

(Ozpin POV)

Ozpin looked at the screen that was showing Miss. Rose talking to Star Butterfly. The daughter of Queen Moon.

"Oh, Moon," Ozpin moaned. "Who did you marry to have that offspring?"

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Authors Note: Well I started writing this in May and it took me until July to finish it. This is a two-shot so I'll probably get start writing the second part sometime this week so I'm sorry this seems a bit rushed but I really want to get this done because part two is where all the character interactions and action REALLY starts! That and I'm starting to finish up some unfinished stories and I figured I get this finished before the Season 3 premiere of Star vs. begins. BTW, before I go I want you guys to know that the Ozpin knowing that Moon and Mewni exists is nothing more than a joke and to fill up the plot hole of all the cameras that Ozpin has laying around... what a minute... if he has all those cameras laying doesn't that means he can see...**_

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's get one thing clear: This will be comedic like usual Star vs. episodes and RWBY Chibi and not dark like the main story episodes in Star vs. or Volume 3 of RWBY. But has the stakes of Volume 2 of RWBY.**_

(Marco POV)

It is a week until graduation and Marco Diaz was relieved. With finals almost done and some classes just going to show movies for the final days of the school year, he couldn't be more excited to end it. It has been one hell of a school year, especially when Star came to Earth. Whenever Star came into Marco's life it's been a lot crazier and a lot more awesome. Thanks to Star he's been fighting monsters, hopping to dimension to dimension seeing things he could only dream of, becoming the daring bad boy he's always wanted to be, and last but not least: having Jackie Lynn Thomas as his girlfriend. Last week at the Love Sentence concert they finally became a couple. And he thanked Star because of it. Without her and all the adventures they've been on, he would've never got the guts to ask his dream girl out. Well, _Jackie asked him out,_ but he was thankful of Star nonetheless. And with summer vacation vastly approaching he couldn't wait for more adventures with Star.

Speaking of Star, Marco's been wondering where she's been the last week. He seen her at school but barley around the house. After the Love Sentence Star's been acting strange since. Well, she's always been strange but stranger than usual.

It was a Friday after coming home from school, Marco plopped his backpack on the ground really without a care and laid back on his bed smiling with his eyes closed. Sighing in the relief the school year was finally almost over he couldn't help but relax just a little bit since he's been dealing with finals and due projects the entire week. And he nailed them all. Either getting a "A" or "B" on his assignments really put pride in Marco.

Just then, he heard voices coming from Star's room. He couldn't hear them not that well so he walked out of his room and placed his ear close to Star's door. He heard Star's voice but he also heard another girl's voice. This girl's voice was cheery like Star's but a lot more high pitched. Just then he heard the voices stopped as he heard a portal opening and closing. As soon as the portal closed Marco went down stairs to get a snack and the only thing on his mind was who was that other girl.

(Team RWBY POV)

"What do you think she's planning?" Weiss asked Yang and Blake.

The three girls were in their dorm room. Blake reading her books as usual, Weiss on her scroll, and Yang doing push ups.

"Don't know." answered Blake not looking up from her book.

"Me neither." answered Yang not stopping her push ups since she wanted to be prepared for upcoming the Vytal Tournament, which her and her team were participating in.

Team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose has for the past week has been going off doing mysterious stuff during the day and returns at night. She is appearing in her classes but the team RWBY would like want to know what she has been doing during the day but she only answered, "It's a surprise." Knowing the fifteen-year-girl well, the team was wondering what the girl was planning for awhile now. And it is a answer only time will tell.

"How much you wanna bet she's seeing a boy?" Yang asked with a sly smirk.

"I don't think that's the case," Blake said looking up from her book, "if she's seeing a boy than she wouldn't be saying 'it's a surprise.'"

"True." Yang said dryly.

"But still," Weiss announced. "We should still probably be terrified for what's about to come."

"Agreed." Blake said.

"Knowing my sister, yeah we should probably be barricading the dorm." Yang said.

"And when it's over I will be strangling her for skipping practice for the Vytal tournament." Weiss announced.

"Just don't kill her." said Yang, who is over-protective over her younger half-sister. But she is aiming to win this year's tournament.

(Star and Ruby POV)

Both girls were on Mewni in the Forest of Uncertain Death, the name made Ruby a little nervous. Ever since a few days ago when the girls first met Star went to Remnant and picked up Ruby and showed her some dimensions that her and her friend named Pony Head used to visit. Now since Ruby has been hanging out with Star for days now she was starting to become less surprised by things that they were encountering. Just yesterday both girls visited a universe where the rulers of the planet were dogs and the humans were just pets to them. Now Ruby sees Star as a mixture of herself, Yang, and Weiss. She was only young, cheery, and still learning like herself, but she was bold, courageous, and is not afraid to be in a fight like Yang, and she was like Weiss for her royalty... nothing more.

Star was loving having Ruby around. She was fun, cheery, and downright awesome. She was sorta like the sister she always wanted as the pair had much in common about school, fighting, and dogs. But yesterday _kinda_ messed them up for life about dogs. They knew their friends have too meet at some point so. The pair planned for their friends to meet tomorrow but the both girls used the week to do nothing but goof off and procrastinate. So both girls decided to use today to find something to strong it'll take all their friends combined to take it down since it's how they'll all get a good first impression in their opinion. But to no avail.

"Well that looks boring," Star said dryly.

"You call _that_ boring?!" Ruby squeaked.

Both girls are now looking at skeletons with various pirate-like weapons coming from a lake.

"What's the point of our friends just fighting boring old skeletons? A could beat these guys up when I was 4!"

Ruby thought about this for a second before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"Not our fault we're skeletons," said a skeleton.

The skeletons stopped approaching the girls like they were going to kill them and stopped and looked at Star offended since she called them boring.

"You guys aren't going try to kill to us?" asked Ruby looking more confused.

"Apparently we're too _boring_ for you two, for Ms. I'm-too-good-for-demons-and-monsters here. AKA Tom's ex-girlfriend." said a skeleton.

"You had a ex-boyfriend that was demon?!" Ruby asked by yelling.

"Ugh! Tom's your guys' boss?!" Star face-palmed.

There was a very, very, _very,_ long awkward silence that was broken by Ruby.

"So, uh, what happened?" Ruby asked calmed down and now just wants the break the awkward silence.

"She dumped him because he was quote-one-quote 'too angry' all the time." said another skeleton.

"He burnt down a forest once because he said quote-on-quote, 'the animals were looking at him funny.'" Star shot back mockingly.

"Well he's taking anger management now and he's even best friends with your best friend." a another skeleton shot back.

"Say what now?" Ruby asked even more confused.

"Look can we just fight and get this over with?" Star asked starting to get annoyed talking about her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, now you want to fight?" asked the same skeleton from earlier.

The skeletons then formed two lines as a skeleton with a pirate captains hat walked out of the lake and brought forward a very old looking black vase with mysterious carvings on it.

"Since you two want a fight so bad then here's a vase containing two powerful monsters it will take more than you two to beat." said the skeleton with the captain's hat.

The two girls couldn't believe their luck. The plan was to find a monster so powerful and escape so tomorrow they'll bring their friends to beat it. But now, they were practically being handed their monster. They just have to bring their friends to a field and let the monsters lose. This is far too easy.

"What's the catch?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes at the skeletons.

"Yeah, buddies _what's the catch_?" asked Star even more suspicious than Ruby.

"There's no catch," begun the skeleton from before. "It's just a ugly vase that Billy's grandma gave him as a house warming gift."

" _Guys_ , stop embarrassing me!" said the skeleton that was supposedly named Billy.

"So was this cursed vase from the bottom of the lake or in evil temple not too far from here or...?" Star asked.

"The only place it was found was at a flea market." said a skeleton.

"Well thanks guys!" Ruby thanked smiling and cheerfully.

"Well nice to know _someone_ is grateful for us." said the skeleton with the pirate with the pirate captain's hat gazing a hateful glance at Star.

The skeletons marched back into the lake as Billy kept complaining to the rest of the skeletons as Star asked one more question, "Wait! How do we destroy the monsters?!"

"The markings said there's a red gem on both of their foreheads destroy that and that should do the trick." one of the skeletons said nonchalantly.

"Well they were nice," Ruby said as Star picked the vase and both girls started to head out the forest.

"Yeah, well... you haven't met their boss." Star said.

"How did you have a demon as a boyfriend?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We were forced to dance together at a stupid traditional ball held once a year where kingdoms celebrate the unity between them by having their kids dance together." Star explained.

"Well, that's gotta suck." Ruby said.

"Trust me it is," Star agreed, "it's really awkward if you've been fighting monsters since you were 8."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Did you just say that you've been fighting monsters since you were 8?"

"Well my dad helped me with that until I was I old enough to fight monsters on my own." Star said.

"I wish my dad would help me fight Grimm. But he was too worried about it so I had my uncle to help me instead." Ruby said gazing at the ground.

"Why didn't he help you fight monsters? That's like, the one thing me, my family, and friends get along doing." Star asked bothered that Ruby's father didn't help her fight Grimm.

"He's always too worried about me." Ruby said annoyed by her father's actions."

"That sounds a lot like my mom." said Star.

Both girls made it out of the forest into a open field. Star set the vase down and opened a portal to Remnant.

"I'll keep the vase with me until tomorrow," informed Star.

"Good," stated Ruby. "Because the only way you and Weiss get along if you two are fighting a monster like me and her."

"Well you know what they say," Star said smiling. "'If you want to make friends the best bonding experience if to fight monster!'"

Both girls laughed before Ruby jumped through the portal for her world and then Star opened up a portal to her world with the vase...

(Marco POV)

It was Saturday afternoon, and Marco was thinking of ways how to spend it. Usually he would go to karate-practice or hang out with Star. But there was no practice today, Star missing was normal now, Jackie was with her family camping his parents were at work, and Alfonzo and Ferguson were... where were the two?

Marco didn't think about it much as he turned on the TV and planned to just watch TV for awhile until Star grabbed him and rushed out the door.

"Star, where are we going?!" asked Marco, now running with Star outside as she guided him by grabbing his arm.

"You'll see.' Star answered not turning back to face him.

Marco gulped. Whatever Star was planning or going to show him was not going to be good. Not good at all...

(Team RWBY POV)

It was Saturday afternoon and team RWBY was still without their leader. Weiss thought grimly of Ruby since she wasn't here to participate in taring for Vytle Tournament. Ever since the semester started Ruby was always determined to be a great huntress, even though she always childish and silly. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were preparing to head down to the gym to train until Ruby suddenly appeared at the door as rose petals were everywhere.

"Ruby!" Weiss scowled. "Where were you?! We've been preparing this entire week for the Vytle Tournament and you haven't showed up once to train!"

Ruby couldn't blame Weiss or her other teammates for being mad at her. She was goofing off with Star the entire week instead of training and only yesterday did Star and Ruby were planning for all their friends to meet. The entire morning Ruby was running around Beacon to make sure that no one was going to be at the place that Star was going to pick them up.

"I know, I know," Ruby said. "'I'm too irresponsible to be team leader' and 'I should've been training with you guys the whole week' but you have to meet someone. And, _and_ , I made sure that this is going to be a team exercise for preparation of the tournament."

"You met someone?!" Yang asked her half-sister happily. "We need do we meet her? And what's she like?"

"It's..." Ruby trailed off not knowing the words to describe Star."...better if you see her."

Now with her whole teams attention, Ruby took the role of leader of she guided them to the place Star usually picks her up.

(Star and Marco POV)

"Star, why are we at the football stadium?" Marco asked. "You know football's done until next school year right?"

Star dragged Marco through Echo Creek to the school's football field. Star then pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal and pulled at a vase.

"Star, why did you just pull out a evil-looking vase?" Marco asked wide-eyes.

"Marco," Star begun, "it's time to make some new friends."

(Team RWBY POV)

"So when's your friend going to be here?" Blake asked.

Team RWBY was at the back of the school where Star usually picks Ruby up to go to new dimensions.

"Ruby, we have to train." Weiss stated. "We can meet your friend some other day."

Before any members of team RWBY could walk away, a portal appeared out of now where. Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at the portal in shock but Ruby knew what it was and what it was doing here. Just then, Star came out and dragged a boy in a red-hoodie out with her.

"I'm Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension!" Star presented herself.

All of team RWBY looked at her in shock save for Ruby. But one thing was clear today was going to be a day unlike any other...

(Team RWBY, Star, and Marco POV)

To say that Weiss, Blake, and Yang took a shock was a great understatement. They were confused beyond relief. Everything they thought they knew was lie; well not really. But it sure did felt like it for them, they never really thought about other universes only when their cartoons they used to watch when they were little that used the plot of other universes have they ever thought of them. So at this moment at the confirmation of other universes did exist they were taking it quite well...

Yang and Blake's jaws dropped while Weiss fainted.

"Are you guys are okay?" Star asked.

"Wha... bu... why... how...?" Blake was at a lost for words.

"What the fu-" Yang muttered.

"YANG LANGUAGE!" Ruby scolded her half-sister.

"Well want do you want me to say?!" Yang shot back confused. "She just popped out of a portal saying she's a princess from another dimension! How do you think we would take it?"

"Star, what's going on?" Marco asked. He had no idea what was going on; He was planning yo just watch TV all day and then Star dragged him across town to the football field and opened and portal to this world and is now staring at characters that looked like they come from an anime. So he does pretty much have a right to know what's going on.

"Well..." Star begun. "One day I randomly come here and these 'Grimm' monsters come out of no where so I started to fight them off but then a lot of them were starting to come at me and I was starting to wear out until Ruby comes and we both totally kicked the Grimms' butts! After that me and Ruby started to talk and learn we have a lot in common but then we found we haven't our friend's friends and it was starting to get late so everyday of the week after school me and Ruby would go to another dimension and have fun but it wasn't until yesterday until we realized that we didn't have plan for our friends to meet so we went to the Forest of Uncertain Death and came across pirate skeletons that works for Tom and they gave us a vase that has two powerful monsters in it so we decided that that was the best things that we all could fight together. Now we're all here meeting each other."

Everyone besides Ruby and Star looked beyond confused. Obviously not catching everything Star said to them.

"I have no idea what she just said." said Blake losing her confusion a little bit.

"You get used to it." Marco shrugged.

"So... who are you?" Yang asked.

"Marco, Marco Diaz." Marco said shaking Yang and Blake's hands.

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said excited to finally meet the person that Star talks about so much. "That's my sister Yang, she's Blake, and the girl on the ground is Weiss."

"Gotcha." Marco nodded in taking in this knowledge.

Weiss began waking up and was pulling herself off the ground as she said, "I had the most stranges..." Weiss begun then immediately stopped herself as she found out she was on the ground and was looking straight at a princess from another dimension. "I need help."

Marco helped her off the ground as she was still in total bewilderment. Weiss continued to staring at Star until Yang literally knocked her seines back into her. Weiss growled as she rubbed the back of her head before she asked, "So... you're a princess from another dimension? How does _that work_? How does anything you do work?"

"She got sent to Earth because she too irresponsible with her powers and since then she's been living with me fighting monsters and learning how to control her powers." Marco explained to Weiss.

Just then Star created a butterfly with a spell from her wand and exploded on her face hard enough for to just cover her face in black dust. As Star rubbed off the black dust from her face Weiss asked, "She's been living with you?"

"Yes." Marco answered blatantly.

Immediately after Marco answered Star shot off another butterfly from her wand. As the butterfly flew higher Ruby shot it with the Crescent Rose and the butterfly exploded on impact, both girls then high-five each other with smile on their faces.

"They are a match made in Heaven, aren't they?" Weiss asked.

"Yes they are." Marco answered blatantly once again.

Star and Ruby cleared their voices getting Marco and Weiss's attention as Star announced, "Well then! Now since everybody is getting to know each other me and Ruby have planned something for the ultimate bonding experience!"

"Oh no..." Marco muttered.

"It is a bonding experience so awesome and will also help team RWBY for the upcoming Vytal Tournament!" Ruby announced cheerfully.

"Why do I have a feeling that this 'bonding experience' is going to wind up killing me?" Weiss whispered to Marco.

"Because it probably will." Marco whispered back.

Star then used her dimensional scissors to open up a portal and told everyone to go through it, everyone besides Ruby and Marco looked skeptical but before they could voice their concerns Ruby rushed everyone through the portal and everyone winded up at a football field.

"Everyone!" Star yelled getting everyone's attention. "Behold!"

Star picked up a vase with evil-looking markings and explained "This vase supposedly holds two evil monsters and that if we destroy the gems on their foreheads it should kill them."

"So this should be the best friendship bonding experience!" Ruby chirped.

"So I found a universe that is perfect to take down these monsters and its going to be awe-"

Star silenced herself as the vase broke because of her excitement was so much to handle she accidentally kicked the vase breaking it. As soon as it was broken two black spirits flew up in the air and formed themselves. One was was purely black with the exception of the red gem on it's forehead and purple eyes; the form resembled that of bear except for the head which was resembling a cone-like face. The other one was different by having a bird-like from but with sharper wings, a triangle-like face, and it's skin was completely red; the only few things the creatures had in-common was the red gem on their foreheads, their purple eyes, their height was of that of five humans on top of each other, and the fact that the mixture of their skin was feathers and leather.

Moments after the two creatures formed they looked at each other shortly before they went their separate ways presumably to cause chaos in Echo Creek. Moments after the two creature ran away everyone turned their heads to see a guilty-looking pair of girls named Star and Ruby.

"You dolts!" Weiss scowled. "How could you be so irresponsible to get a cursed vase a unleash it upon a city?!"

"Weiss, we didn't me-" Ruby started but was cut-off.

"She's right Ruby," Blake said. "It was stupid to do this and you shouldn't be keeping things from us."

Ruby looked saddened at her friends disapproval as she turned to her older sister for a sign of comfort but she did not receive a friendly look from her older sister as she just shook her head disapprovingly.

"So they made a mistake?" Marco said. "We all do, and now we have to help them fix it."

"But they-" Weiss said but was cut-off by Marco.

"I know what they did." Marco said. "And I've been hanging out with Star for a pretty long time now and trust me when I say she learns from her mistakes. And if Ruby is anything like her, she'll learn from her mistakes too."

Star and Ruby looked better now that Marco was standing up for them and Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked to be re-thinking their judgement before nodding their heads to signal that they're in on the plan.

"This conversation is _not_ over." Weiss warned.

"So what's the plan?" Yang asked.

"It's best that we have two teams to take them down." Ruby stated. "Me, Star, and Weiss will take the red one and Yang, Blake, and Marco will take the black one."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Weiss who looked horrified at the fact she was going to work with the reckless one to take down the red-skinned monster. Before she could voice her opinion on the matter the others except for Marco were already rushing to take down one of the monsters.

"Good luck." Marco said before rushing after Yang and Blake.

"I'm going to need a lot more than luck right now." Weiss said out loud to herself before rushing towards Ruby and Star not knowing how she was going to handle both girls' excitability and incompetence.

(Star, Ruby, and Weiss POV)

The red-skinned winged monster was flying through the sky aiming to escape through the forest but was chased by Star, Ruby, and Weiss. The monster turned it's head at the sight of the the three girls and narrowed it's eyes in frustration. The monster turned around to face the girls as Ruby turned her scythe into her gun-mode and started to blast away, only to have missed the red gem but the Dust bullets did mange to hit some of the flesh and skin off of the monster but in seconds the flesh and skin healed back and the monster manged to grab Ruby with it's claws to grab Ruby and flew her high in the air fast only to drop her in the forest before she activate her semblance but was thankfully saved by her aura. Ruby got up and scratched her head looking around the forest for her other two teammates.

Back with Star and Weiss, both girls were watching the sky waiting to see where the monster will show up.

"How are you a princess from another dimension and yet did something this irresponsible? Didn't your parents taught you how to act like a princess and be the one to prevent situations like these?" Weiss asked Star.

"Well..." Star stuttered looking away from Weiss.

"You're kingdom has to be a madhouse if your parents are anything like you!" Weiss got onto Star.

"Okay 'mom,' I messed up today! Doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!." Star shot back and walked off in the forest to find Ruby.

"Well _someone_ has to teach you not to make stupid decisions if you are going to rule a kingdom!" Weiss shot back.

Star huffed as she continued to walk through the forests to find Ruby shouting out her name out loud with Weiss catching up to her doing the exact same thing. Weiss couldn't help but remember the time where she and Ruby were in the woods for their initiation and they kept bickering at each other and only when they acted as a team they defeated the Nevermore. Weiss sighed knowing the only way of defeating this monster she would have to work with Star and Ruby. No matter how incompetent they are. Weiss brought out her scroll to contact Ruby only to not find any service, one of drawbacks of being in another dimension.

Weiss walked up to Star saying, "I suppose the only way to find Ruby and defeat this monster is to work as a team."

Star sighed. "You're right. So have any ideas on where to find Ruby?"

Weiss thought of it for a moment and came up with an idea. "We can we use one of our weapons as flair and that way Ruby can find us."

"That's a great idea!" Star said happily as she used her wand and created and set off fireworks and the sky.

Weiss looked at Star in amazement of what she could do with her wand. She wanted to ask her a million questions about the multiverse but now her mind was focused on the matter on hand.

"So..." Star begun. "Probably going to take her awhile before she gets here. So while we wait, how 'bout you explain to me why you came from St. Olga's."

Weiss blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a place where princesses lose their freedom and become mindless zombies!" Star exclaimed.

Weiss blinked and processed the information in her head with clear confusion on her face. After a couple seconds of processing Star's sentence she came up that Star is probably hyperbole about this 'St. Olga's.'

"Well if you ask me you should go there and learn a thing or two about being a princess." Weiss said selfishly and crossed her arms.

Star huffed in anger only to come with a comeback. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Weiss said firmly.

"Guess you're out of luck, me and Marco started a revolution a few months ago and now the place is belonged to the princesses."

Star finished and crossed her arms mocking the stuck-up girl who only pouted, turned the other way and stood still not not looking back at Star with her arms crossed. Needless to say Star and Weiss were not liking each other at all. A few minutes later Ruby sped up and found the two girls pouting at each other; as soon as she got there both girls stopped pouting and looked and walked up to Ruby.

"Any luck?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss and Star said in unison.

Ruby sighed and said, "I used up some of my aura surviving the fall and getting here. If this keeps up I'll be all out."

"We need a plan to find to destroy that monster." Weiss said firmly.

All three girls stood there in thought thinking of ways to destroy the winged menace.

"We'll never find it in these woods, we're lucky it's daytime now because if it's dark we'll never find it." Weiss said out loud.

"Good point." Star agreed. "We need to lure it to a place where it's easy to find and there's no way to hide."

Ruby thought a place they could lure the winged beast and then looked at Star's scissors.

"Hey Star," Ruby said as Star and Weiss looked at her, "ever used those scissors to take down a monster?"

(Marco, Blake, and Yang POV)

The black-skinned monster was rampaging through Echo Creek as civilians ran away and yelled in fear as Marco, Blake, and Yang followed the screams to find the monster and kill it. The news of that there are different universes is certainly surprising news to Blake and Yang since this was they're first time actually in a different dimension, they were taking it rather well since most of their attention was on the giant monster causing chaos and destruction. But still, the confirmation of other universes was very surprising and still in both girls' heads as them and Marco rushed to fight the monster. And seeming that is going to take awhile to find the monster, Yang decided to share her thoughts to the two people share was running with.

"This is the most craziest day of my life." Yang said out loud.

"Tell me about it." Blake muttered.

"Trust me when I say I've seen things crazier than this." Marco said proudly to the two girls beside him.

Both Blake and Yang whipped their heads to look at the boy wearing the red hoodie, and since they had a little time before they fight the monster Blake decided to ask the boy about the existence of other universes to find a way to get some closure about the whole thing and by the way the people around the city dressed like him Blake guessed that this was his universe.

"How can you be so calm about this? Doesn't the existence of other universes surprise you?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow at the half-Spanish boy.

"Well, yeah, at first it was,"Marco said rubbing the back of his neck. "But I sorta got used to being around Star, and being around Star you see some _crazy_ stuff!"

"Dude, you can stop saying you see crazy stuff all the time, so stop trying to impress us." Yang said annoyed, usually she would be chilled and laid back but since she needed to save a town from a rampaging monster with her partner and a boy she never met before _and_ the existence of other universes now being thrown at her out of nowhere it would be a understatement to say she was a little stressed out right now.

Marco got then got defensive. "Okay, one: I have a girlfriend, and two: you would be saying the same thing if _you_ fought monsters on a daily bases, go shopping at malls where you could die, had to put time back to normal, and be friends with a girl who does not know anything about Earth and you have to defend her every time she messes up or deal with her crazy family and friends (which one of her friends is a floating unicorn head.)"

It was very unlike himself that Marco went on a rant like that but having to chase a monster around town on a day he wanted to relax, also someone try to put him down and say the stuff he's been through enraged Marco, not enough for him to go on a rampage, yell at people, or not talk to the people he was mad at but enough to go on a little rant to put down someones snarky comment.

Both Blake and Yang looked beyond bewildered at Marco's rant, enough to make sure that they never say his life isn't crazy. Yang actually was impressed at Marco to see that he what he went through and the stories he could tell while Blake looked like how this world's government didn't act on Star due to how reckless she was.

Suddenly, a car then flew over their heads and crashed on the ground. The three turned their heads to see the Grimm-like monster destroying everything around it. Then the monster turned it's head to see Marco, Blake, Yang and run towards them. Marco was the first to act by jumping on the beast's head in an attempt to smash the red gem on it's forehead on for the monster to repeatedly shake it's head as Marco flew off and crashed on the ground roughly. Yang then used her gauntlets to fire off a few rounds at the monster only for the shots to miss the red gem and hit other parts of it's body. But that wasn't even a small victory for Yang as the wounds of the beast re-grew in just seconds. The monster then coughed up fireballs at aimed them at Yang, and on the sight of these balls of fire she instantly rolled away to avoid the fireballs. With the beast distracted, Blake used her weapon the Gambol Shroud, a katana, and ran up from behind to roll down the monster and used her weapon to cut through the skin and flesh of the bottom of the monster's body. Seconds after that, Blake appeared in front of the monster to destroy the red gem on it's forehead but Blake did not know that the beast regeneration was incredibly fast enough to heal before Blake could attempt to finish her attack plan. As Blake's katana swooped in to destroy the red gem on it's forehead the beast backed away in time and ran in to Blake.

Blake flew back and crashed into the ground more rough than Marco and if it wasn't for her aura than every bone in her body would be broken. The beast then slowly approached Blake to slowly kill her since it found much joy in savoring it's kills but before it could kill Blake, Yang rushed in the nick of time and punched the monster so hard it was basically thrown into a few buildings. Yang then helped Blake up on her feet and Marco soon rushed back to the two girls as the monster rushed toward them to get it's revenge.

"Does this thing ever give up?" Yang groaned as she prepared her fighting pose.

Using the daylight as an advantage, Blake used her semblance of creating shadow clones to distract the monster. The monster fell for the trick as it used it's claws to scratch the clones away. As Blake distracted the monster, Marco used this opportunity to rush up and kick's the monster's jaw and repeatedly punch the monster's face. The monster was wheezy but with it's incredible regeneration ability Marco wasted no time to smash the red gem with his elbow. But his elbow wasn't strong enough to smash it into pieces but enough so crack it majorly.

The monster reeled back in pain as the red gem did not regenerate like the rest of it's body; fearing for it's life the monster jumped high in the air and smashed onto the road entering the sewers and rushing from the three teenagers. Marco, Yang, and Blake saw the events before their very eyes and walked towards the hole to follow the beast and end it.

"Good job, Karate Boy!" Yang complimented Marco as she playfully punched Marco's arm strong enough for him to rub his arm to ease the pain.

"Thanks," Marco blushed, "I've been doing karate since I was five."

"Focus, we need to end this." Blake said seriously bringing both of them back into the current situation.

The three teens gazed into the hole undoubtedly planning to go in there to finish Star and Ruby's mistake, but were reluctant to do so due to stink of the sewers.

Yang sighed and said. "I'm taking three showers after this."

She reluctantly jumped in sewers. After she did so, both Marco and Blake looked at each other with faces of disgust due to stink and filth of sewers before jumping in and following Yang.

(Star, Ruby, and Weiss POV)

The three girls are on top of a hill looking for the winged monster with thinking of a way to get it's attention. Suddenly, Star snaps her fingers in realization and uses her spell that she used to get Ruby's attention. After the fireworks exploded in the air the familiar winged beast appears to be approaching them.

"I hope this works." Ruby muttered nervously.

"Well if it doesn't work the first time we can just try again." Star reassured. "I mean, if the monster hurts us you two have your auras and I can just use a healing spell-"

"STOP TALKING AND DO IT ALREADY!" Weiss yelled as the winged monster was second away from killing them.

Luckily, Star manged to pull out her scissors and opened a portal just in time for the winged monster above them to fly into. After the winged monster flew into the portal and the portal above the three girls heads closed. Star re-used her scissors to open a portal that all three girls entered. The girls were greeted with rushing wind after entering the portal since the portal opened in the sky. The winged monster's portal was opened below them so Star yelled, "GIANT WHALE WAVE!"

After Star used her spell, a giant whale big enough to cause a big wave (not a tsunami) erupted from Star's wand and fell tight on top of the winged monster below them and the winged monster violently smashed into the bottom of the ocean due to the weight of the whale. Before the girls could hit the sea Weiss used her sword, Myrtenaster and semblance to form the water into ice strong and big enough for the three girls to land and stand on. As the three girls landed, (well, Ruby and Weiss landed fine while Star used a cloud to get down safely) the girls stood there for a few minutes.

"So..." Ruby tried to begin a conversation between all three of them. "That island over there looks pretty neat."

+"You teleported us near an island?" Weiss questioned Star's sanity. "Don't you think about other people before you act irresponsibly?!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Star moaned in annoyance due to Weiss's continued pestering. "I just thought of a ocean I didn't know that there was going to be a island nearby!"

As both Star and Weiss ignored each other by folding their arms and turning away like earlier, Ruby mumbled, "I guess it would've been better if Yang went with me and Star and you went with Blake and Marco."

"You think?" Star asked.

"Maybe if you two spoke about being heiresses you two can get along?" Ruby suggested.

"I've been preparing my entire life preparing to lead my father's company,taking tests and showing father that I'm capable to take ownership of the Schnee Dust Company while she's been goofing off her entire life and is still going to be handed a kingdom that she's not fit enough to lead!" Weiss hissed.

"You think I'm not worried to lead a kingdom?" Star questioned. "Sure, I goofed off and had fun in my childhood but if you think that I'm not scared or stressed about becoming Queen of Mewni then you're wrong. So, so wrong. Ever since I was born I was scared to be queen thinking that when I become queen I'm going to lead my kingdom into the ground. Maybe that I goof off is because I want to feel free and have fun before I devout my entire life to my kingdom! Maybe some people like you Weiss want to just enslave yourself to your duty while people like me just want to have fun instead of ruling a kingdom that we have to rule anyway because we have to!" Star finished with tears in her eyes.

Ruby and Weiss were completely taking aback to Star's honest argument. Weiss was shocked because she thought that every prince or princess had to be completely okay and excited by ruling a kingdom by being testing and showing their family that they are capable to lead their kingdom, she always thought that every prince and princess was like her and was serious about ruling a kingdom she never expected a princess to be like Ruby. Weiss knew she was too hard on Star and knew she and Ruby were trying. Weiss sighed and came with a realization: that all princes or princesses, heir or heiresses are not all the same. Weiss always expected that everyone should be serious about work and when someone had to be leader they had to be cold serious like her, until she met Ruby at first she thought she was nothing but a idiot girl with fairy tale hopes and dreams. Over time she and Ruby grew a natural respect for one-another and she accepted that Ruby could be leader since she saw her leading abilities and decided to be the best teammate she could be.

Anyway, Weiss now understand that Star was more complicated than she seemed to be: she didn't want take take the responsibilities as queen because she wanted to be free like Yang, Weiss took her responsibilities as heiress seriously because she wanted to take ownership of her company, but the thing was that if Weiss didn't take ownership her brother Whitley could just take ownership but Star was a princess she had to be queen no matter what since her parents couldn't liver forever. Suddenly, everything wasn't so black-and-white to Weiss.

Weiss sighed. "Star, I-"

Before Weiss could finish her apology the red-skinned monster re-appeared and broke the ice that all three girls was standing on. As the girls had their own land of ice to stand on the monster was more mad than ever and was nearing down which girl to kill first.

"We have to kill it!" Ruby shouted before the monster targeted her and flew to get her but not before it was it by a spell from Star.

Star than released a Narwhal Blast at the monster furthering keeping it occupied. Weiss took this opportunity to use her rapier to create glyphs that hit the winged monster and connected it to ocean forming more ice and centering it around the monster is it was completely covered in ice in a matter of seconds. Ruby took this opportunity to use her semblance of speed to rush toward the monster and use her scythe to destroy the red gem on the beast's forehead and destroy the monster for good. But before she could do so, the winged monster broke free of it's icy bond with fire erupting from it's mouth. Ruby, however, was not able to save herself from the winged monster capturing her with it's leathery talons. With the pain of the claws going down to her, she dropped the Crescent Rose as it fell into the ocean. But before it sank into the bottom of the ocean Star manged to catch it with rubber-hand spell she's been working on. As the sheets of ice Star and Weiss were on decaying, the winged monster decided to fly away and kill Ruby the moment it found land while letting Weiss and Star to sink to their deaths. But suddenly Star re-used the spell she did for Ruby's weapon but this time it was for the winged monster. As Star was trying with all her might to drag the monster down Weiss once again used the monster around her as a advantage as she created a form of ice to also grab the winged monster and drag it down further.

The red-skinned monster was now closer to the two girls and Star used this opportunity to grab the Crescent Rose with her free hand and throw it at Ruby. Ruby manged catch it and used it to cut the talons off of the monster and dropped into the ocean. The monster's talons regrew and erupted even more fire from it's mouth as Weiss and Star broke their grips of the monster. The monster was now free and angered more than ever but before it could fly down and swipe one of the three girls, Ruby turned her scythe into a gun, aimed, and fired at the red gem on the monster's forehead. As the Dust bullet it and broke the red gem on the monster's forehead the monster's purple eyes lit up as it exploded and finally died.

Moments later, all sheets of ice created by Weiss was destroyed but all three girls swam up from the sea into the air. Upon seeing that all of them was alive they laughed and cheered at their victory.

"Great shot, Ruby!" complimented Star.

"Thanks!" Ruby chirped happily. "But it wouldn't have happened if _you_ didn't drag the monster down!"

"Well..." Star said looking at Weiss. "I couldn't have done it if Weiss didn't create the ice that we all stood on, so we really have couldn't have done this without Weiss."

Weiss looked ashamed of herself of her constant complaining and scowls at Ruby and Star. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you both. I was so stressed out on the Vytal Tournament and since Ruby wasn't around I was so frustrated about everything and since you _accidently_ unleashed those monsters made me even more frustrated with the you two."

"Yeah, it was basically our faults that we unleashed the monsters." Star agreed.

"Weiss I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and the team. It was just I was having so much fun with Star and planning how our friends would meet that I couldn't be there for my team when we needed to train." Ruby apologized.

There was a long silence between the three girls until it was broken by Star.

"Sooooooo, we cool?" Star asked Weiss.

"I suppose we are," confirmed Weiss, "also, if Ruby could lead our team, than you can be a queen."

Star smiled at Weiss's compliment and quickly swam up and hugged her. Weiss was taken aback by this hug and actually accepted it for a moment before pushing Star and saying, "All right, that's enough action and apologies for one day."

"Aww, but you two were getting along so well!" Ruby complained.

"Can we just go back to Beacon now?" Weiss suggested.

"Uhh, I can't use my scissors in water." Star stated.

All three girls sighed as they swan toward the land to get back home with a bond now formed between Star and Weiss. As soon as the girls reached land and dried off before Star opened a portal, a young boy looking around the age of 10 or 11 wearing a red shirt with a star on it ran up to them with a dark-skinned girl that looked a bit older than him.

"That was amazing!" yelled the boy. "You guys are awesome!"

"And where do you all come from?" questioned the dark-skinned girl.

"Uh thanks for the compliment!" said Ruby to the little boy. "And-"

Before Ruby or Star could start to explain themselves to the two young children, Weiss had enough of this day and just wanted to back to her dorm and sleep but not before picking up Blake and Yang on Earth. So grabbed the dimensional scissors from Star and opened a portal to Earth and grabbed Star and Ruby firmly before dragging them through the portal.

The two young children just stood there in pure awe at what they just saw.

"Well, that was something." stated the boy.

"Yeah." The dark-skinned girl agreed before questioning him. "Do you think that they're connected to boy you told me about a couple days ago?"

"I don't know." said the boy. "Eren wasn't wearing the type of clothes they were wearing. And besides, the way he described his world was nothing compared to those girls."

"You said he disappeared one night, and every bone in his body was broken." stated the girl.

"I know the Gems took him home." stated the boy. "I just don't know what else they're keeping from me."

Both boy and girl said nothing as they just looked at the sunset before their eyes thinking about what else the Gems were both hiding from themselves with their names being Steven and Connie...

(Marco, Blake, and Yang POV)

The two girls and boy slowly made their way through the smelly and dirty sewers. The stomp marks on the ground and the scratch marks on the walls were enough for a lead to follow the monster through the darkness of the sewers, which Marco's flashlight on his phone was the teenagers solution to the darkness. The teenagers walked through the sewers with disgust but enable to keep themselves entertained until they found and killed the monster by telling stories from their adventures.

"So after we beat Torchwick in the mech, we had to look everywhere for Sun and Neptune who turned out to be eating at restaurant instead of helping us out with the mech!" Yang exclaimed her story on how her and her team went on a secret mission.

"Whaaat?" Marco said out loud. "That's a jerk move to do."

"I know, right?" Yang agreed. "But we still hang out with them."

Marco and Yang were actually getting along pretty well since Yang was chilled and laid back which reminded Marco of his girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas. Blake, however was staying silent staying focused on the current mission. Blake really wasn't the type to joke around during missions and always stayed determined when she's on a mission or doing a school assignment. Marco took notice of her silence and guessed the type of person she was but still wanted to know her better.

"So, do you have story?" Marco asked Blake.

Blake looked at Marco and said, "Can't you two just focus on the monster _than_ you two can goof off?"

Marco looked offended by Blake's snapping at him. Usually he would be the person to say that remark but lately with getting his dream girl as his girlfriend, getting his own dimensional scissors, getting so many wins against is rivals like Heinous and Jeremy, and the school year ending he was feeling pretty confidant. _Well a lot confidant._ So Marco decided to take the monster situation more serious until it's resolved. Yang looked at her partner in annoyance due to her seriousness when she and Marco were just telling each other stories. But then she reminded herself that Blake was a Faunus and had to deal with racism with her entire life which caused her to have her serious edge, so Yang said nothing and just kept walking.

The three teenagers than walked through the sewers in silence as their primary focus was finding the monster and soon enough there were clues that the monster left behind. The first clue was a claw marks on the walls leading to a giant hole. The teens than walked through the hole to see the monster resting on the ground. Before either Marco or Yang said a word Blake covered both their mouths at the same time. She than silently walked towards the monster with her katana drawn out as she prepared herself to end the monster with one swift move. The monster's heads was over it's claws and right out in the open so Blake raised her katana for the killing blow but the monster's since's kicked in and hit Blake back hard with it's head. As Blake crashed on the ground the monster jumped on her and tried to kill Blake with a swipe with it's claws but Blake manged to dodge it by moving her head. Before the monster could kill Blake, Yang rushed in and punched the monster hard enough to basically throw it in the wall. The monster prepared itself for a fierce battle with the teens but before it could happen Yang unleashed hell on the monster with her gauntlets and with that the Dust bullets finally managed to destroy the red gem on it's forehead. With the red gem on it's forehead destroyed the monster's red eyes lit up and the monster's met it's end when it exploded. The explosion wasn't big enough to completely eradicate the sewers leveling the city but enough to throw all the teens through the wall and not knock them out but enough to hurt them bad.

"Ehrrrrrr." Marco moaned in pain. "I-I d-don't think I c-can ever do... t-this again."

Luckily for Blake and Yang though they both come from Remnant which means they have aura so they are both fine unlike Marco. Both girls slowly picked themselves up and rubbed their heads. As Blake kept rubbing her head her bow had holes in it and was totally ruined. Before Blake could hide her cat ears showing off her Faunus heritage Marco saw them and muttered as he picked himself, "Y-you have... cat ears."

Blake's face was of complete embarrassment and fear of Marco's judgment and that of other humans for when she returns to the surface. With other humans now in her mind now made her realized that she was in a completely different world where this world's government will surely take her in for questioning and then perform experiments on her-

"Blake," Yang said to her which brought Blake out of her train of thought.

Blake then tried to hide her cat ears as Marco asked, "What are you doing?"

Blakr tried to find words to explain herself to Marco to being a Faunus but before she could talk in her panicked state Marco said, "Ar-are you scared that you have cat ears? That's really nothing to worry about... I mean, one of Star's best friends is a floating pony head... and that's her actually name: Pony Head."

Blake and Yang forgot about Blake's crisis for a few seconds to share a bewildered look and say this in unison, "What?"

Marco stood with one of his arms holding the other due to being in pain, but he ignored that to focus the girls and say, "Yeah, I see crazy stuff, like, all the time so you having cat ears is really nothing."

Blake was taken aback to Marco's immediate acceptance to her being a Faunus, she couldn't believe a human could accept her so easily. All her life humans discriminated against her for being a little bit different so that's why she joined the White Fang to make things better. But she left due to them turning into terrorists because all she wanted was peace between humans and Faunus'. Now, with her team accepted her for who she is and one of them being a Schnee she couldn't stop herself from hoping there is a peaceful future between humans and Faunus' after all.

Blake slowly removed her hands from hiding her cat ears. Yang spared a smile at the sight of Marco's acceptance. The trio looked at each other before Marco picked up his phone and reactivated the flashlight. Marco then made started to make his way through the sewers as Blake and Yang followed him.

Marco groaned in pain and muttered loud enough for the girls to hear, "I'm not going to school next week..."

Yang looked at him confused. "Why don't you just use your aura so we can get out of this place quicker? Seriously, I'm taking eight showers when I get back to my dorm."

"Aur-what now?" Marco asked surprised.

Yang stopped walking and looked him shocked and confused. "What? Don't tell me that your world doesn't have aura."

Marco stopped walking and turned to face Yang. "What is it?"

"It's a manifestation of a humans soul that grant you abilities that fit your personality." Blake answered

"What?" Marco asked, this time where he's the one confused while the girls explain something to him.

"It gives you powers and heals the bruises you get." Yang answered flatly.

Marco eyes widened and said,"Why doesn't my dimension have that stuff? Do you know how many paper cuts that I can heal with aura!? I could become a superhero for crying out loud!"

Yang snickered and kept walking with Blake following as Marco kept rambling on on how great aura would come to use to him. The trio soon got there way out of the sewers and soon escaped from the sewers and onto the surface where the citizens of Echo Creek saw from what emerged from the hole where the monster went, a half-Spanish boy in a red hoodie that looked like he was thrown through a wall, a black-haired girl with a weapon and cat ears and also looked like she was nervous with everyone noticing her cat ears, and a blonde-haired girl that looked the least unusually of the trio besides her... revealing outfit, and lastly they all stank and looked filthy due to being in the sewers.

(Star, Marco, and Team RWBY POV)

Both teams were done with destroying the monsters and guessed that they were suppose to meet back at the football field. And it seems that Star and Ruby's mission to get all of their friends was a success as Marco, Blake, and Yang beat Star, Ruby, and Weiss at the football field and were currently discussing each other's worlds of culture and the topic they were currently talking about were Earth's "phones" and Remnants' "scrolls."

"So 'phones' are like scrolls, only much major downgrade." Yang said.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a minute!" Marco yelled defensively. "Can a scroll go on the internet and look up adorable cat pictures?"

"Uh... what's the internet?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

Marci sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."

Just then, a portal opened up and came out of it was Star, Ruby, and Weiss came out and were soaking wet. Both teams took a few seconds to look at each other before Star broke the silence.

"You guys look dirty." Star said dryly.

"You guys are soaking wet." Marco said equally as dry as Star.

Weiss looked at Blake and Yang and said, "You two are _not_ coming into the dorm."

"Oh come on, Ice Queen!" Yang raised her hands in the air defensively. "Why should _you_ go into the dorm and get everything wet?"

Weiss and Yang began to get into an argument as Ruby asked Blake. "What happened to your bow?"

Blake rubbed her head for a few seconds before saying. "I lost it in the fight with the monster."

"Aren't you afraid people will yell at you... for, you know?" Ruby asked.

"For some reason this universe seems a lot more laid back then ours." Blake said.

Ruby laughed "I know right? Star would cause the whole Remnant to collapse if the government ever found about her! Ha ha, that's not really funny actually..."

Star looked at Marco and asked. "What happened to you?"

Marco sighed. "We went down to the sewers and killed the monster and I was thrown through a wall, so I should _probably_ go to the hospital right now. You?"

"Fell into the ocean." Star said then turned her attention to see the sun setting down.

"Okay, okay!" Weiss yelled out loud getting everyone's attention. "We all had an advent filled day, but now I think it's time we go home."

The rest of team RWBY looked dirty/wet and tired so they all nodded in agreement as Star opened a portal home for them. But before they could go home, they said their goodbyes for Star and Marco.

"Star," Weiss said being formal,"it was rather... _unusual_ meeting you, and being opened up to this whole..."

"Multiverse." Star finished for Weiss.

"Yes, and," Weiss looked into Star's eyes,"you'll make a fine queen."

Weiss then proceeded to go through the portal as Blake's turn was next. She turned her attention to Marco and said,"Marco..."

"Yeah?" Marco asked.

"Thank you." Blake said with a smile and entering the portal.

Yang's turn was next as she turned her attention to Marco and said, "Next time, Marco, we'll see which universe is better."

"It's Earth!" Marco yelled raising his non-injured hand into the air.

"No its not!" Yang yelled with a grin going through the portal.

Last but not least it was Ruby's turn to go through the portal, but she stood in front of Star and said,"This was better than I thought it was going to be!"

"I know right?" Star said. "So next is the tournament right?"

"Yes, will you be there?" Ruby asked.

"Ye-no, wait. I forgot I have a stupid princess thing to do next week so I'll have to miss a couple days but I'll be there a couple times for your team for sure!"

Ruby smiled before hugging Star. "Thanks, good luck with your princess thing!"

Ruby let go and walked to the portal as Star cheered, "Good luck with your tournament!"

Ruby waved goodbye and went through the portal. Then it was just Star and Marco.

"I don't know how long I can stand." Marco groaned in pain. "I need to go to a hospital."

"Hey, I think I remember a spell that can heal wounds." Star said rubbing her chin before pointing her wand at Marco. "Don't worry Marco I'll make you better!"

"Wait, Star, n-"

But before Marco could finish what he was about to say, Star blasted her spell and an explosion erupted in the football field and soon Star and Marco was completely covered in black dust with smoke all around them.

"Yeah let's go to a hospital." Star said wide-eyed as Marco fell down due to the pain.

* * *

 _ **Took me from July to December to finish this, sorry to those I promised this'll come out late August to early September I was way off. But it's over 10,000 words (which is the longest chapter I ever wrote) so no bad blood.**_

 _ **I just want to post this and get this over with so the only thing I'm going to say is that Star and Ruby have no idea what's going to happen next, and no, Star never come's to the Remnant again, unless you want to PM about a possible sequel to this and we can talk. But it HAS to be after Volume 3 and the Season 3 premiere of Star vs.**_

 _ **This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


End file.
